cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Systems' Alliance of Doturi
The Systems' Alliance of Doturi (also known as the SAD, or the Doturi) is the banner under which the the Dotur species is entirely aligned. In human terms, this would be termed a socialist democracy. Once a loosely linked group of systems, the Silent Crusade united the race fully, with the central government gaining complete control over all Dotur domains. Economy The Dotur economy is a complex beast, one that requires constant attention and care to nourish the billions that it harbors. In order to keep such a mammoth system running without problems, the economy is almost entirely government run. Food is provided by the government, the enormous entertainment industry is government supported, and many of the intergalactic Dotur traders are employed directly by the SAD. Some call this system "oppressive", because of it's lack of a free market and extreme difficulty in rising in wealth, but the truth of the matter is that although basic free market capitalism was viable at one point early in the Dotur's history, it is no longer equipped to handle the weight of the race's population. Entertainment is one of the biggest of Dotur industries. The System's Alliance grants significant funding towards private and state made entertainment in order to keep the countless masses of Dotur happy. Economy Breakdown: 37.9% Agriculture 29.7% Industry 22.4% Entertainment 6.1% Luxury Goods 3.9% Other Military The Dotur military is rather small during official "peacetime". The professional "regulars" and the elite troops remain, but their numbers are never higher than three billion troops. Indeed, the naval forces often surpass the terrestrials during this time. A large force of "privateers", in reality government sponsored pirates, are employed during this period, although they are always instructed to be discreet. During a state of war, however, the Dotur military is a different thing entirely. A massive wartime draft floods around fifty billion conscripts into the terrestrial forces and navy, and the total restructuring of the economy for war puts rifles into every set of paws, and fighters for every pilot. Fleets and weapons are pumped out at staggering rates while birth restrictions are lifted to pump out the next generation of soldiers. The Dotur philosophy of war is to steamroll their enemies beneath their massive industrial capability and population. In space, they employ fleets that consist of two main types of vessels, carriers, which vomit forth massive swarms of fighter designed to take enemy ships apart piece by piece, and dreadnoughts equipped with massive coilguns, designed to prevent anti-fighter tactics, like point-defense vessels. On planets, they rely on their numbers to carry the day. Deploying their troops in high-casualty troop rushes, or more conventional warfare such as squad tactics. Dotur leadership shows a surprising tendency towards the former, despite it's large drawbacks. Key weaknesses include their almost complete lack of mechanized warfare, although they do possess mass-transport capabilities, and their need to constantly cycle troops out due to their short adrenaline rush. The Dotur military tends to have three rough distinctions between it's members: Conscripts: The backbone of the military, consisting of over 90% of armed Dotur in wartime. These Doturi receive a months training at most, before being handed a weapon and some basic armor. They overwhelmingly favor automatic firearms, but many ancient yet effective anti-armor rocket weapons can be found among them, leading to the infamous "rocket waves" that are employed against enemy vehicles. Conscripts tend to be employed in mass charges. Regulars: The sword of the Dotur, the regulars are the most "conventional" troops the Dotur possess, capable of going roughly one-on-one with similar numbers of enemies and holding their own. They tend to make up about 9% of the Dotur military. These soldiers are the professionals. They serve in peace and wartime, unlike the temporary service conscripts. They generally receive many months, if not years, worth of training, and are commonly equipped with coil rifles and other powerful weapons. They fight using "modern" tactics like squads and covering fire. Devastators: Devastators are the best of the best. Taken from the either the ranks of the regulars or trained from their youth, these powered exoskeleton clad four-foot behemoths are the pinnacle of Dotur warfare. Less than half a percent of Dotur armed forces join this corp, but their presence and legend is felt far beyond that figure. Unlike most of their soldiers, the Devastators are trained to fight any enemy force and win at any odds. While regulars are expected to go one-to-one against enemies and hold their own, Devastators are designed to go against odds well above ten-to-one and thrive. Technology Magnetic Weaponry The Dotur chose long ago to pursue the path of magnetic technology, as evidenced by their FTL method. Another example of this is their new weaponry. While the masses of Dotur troops are forced to use primitive firearms and rockets, in space and in their elite regiments, coilguns have become the new king. Accelerating rounds at unbelievable speeds, these have taken the forefront of space combat, with most non-carriers mounted with enormous centerline coilguns. On the ground, Devastators employ powerful shoulder-mounted coilguns, while coil rifles have taken up anti-vehicle and sniper roles. Folded Space Travel The Dotur employ a curious method of FTL travel known as "Folded Space". The exact specifications are not well known, but it is speculated that a Fold-Drive create a sort of ultra-dense, perhaps infinity dense, matter. This matter drags or folds spacetime around the ship into a sort of black hole-esque gravity well. The FTL ship is then believed to use the gravity well to create a potentially infinite slingshot effect, using the well's gravity to fling it forward at ridiculous speeds, but dragging the gravity well along with it as well, which uses the well's gravity to fling it forward even faster, while dragging the well along...to an infinite extent. Exiting Folded Space is dangerous, but an experienced pilot has enough expertise to cancel the well and release the ship at far enough distances to slow down sufficiently. How the gravity involved does not tear the ship apart is not known, and neither is how the ultra-dense matter is created, nor why the ship skirts the edge of the well as opposed to being sucked in. Dotur scientists are a rather secretive bunch, and the politicians are even worse. Folded space is fairly safe, but the amount of precise computer navigation needed is enormous. The path most be established as clear before a jump, and obstacles detected while in FS must be avoided carefully. Minor computer failures of any kind are designed to initiate a failsafe, but some ships are still lost, never able to leave the infinite gravity cycle errors known as "overshoots". Travel in Folded Space is actually experienced shorter than the outside galaxy. The exact dilation effect is believed to be somewhere around 4.59 hours to each day. History The Dotur developed reliable interplanetary travel just over two hundred years before the Silent Crusade wrecked havoc throughout known space. For the Dotur, expansion into space wasn't a dream or a scientific goal. It was necessity that brought them into the void. The Dotur homeworld, Myryll (pronunciation: mur-il) was, much like today, facing an overpopulation problem of epic proportions. The natural Doturi birthrate had skyrocketed out of control, the population of Myryll was over thirty-six billion Dotur. Only strict government management of food, agriculture, and the economy had kept society running, but there was a point where even that was not enough. The colonization and expansion plan enacted was essentially the last option before Dotur civilization fell into total anarchy. Shipping over sixteen billion emigrants offworld in vast colony ships equipped with terraforming technology, they quickly snapped up every terraformable world in their home system before heading even beyond that in search of new planets and resources to feed the overwhelming hunger of the Dotur. Within a century and a half, the Dotur had expanded to over thirteen systems and forty-two worlds. The population had grown even more, over a hundred seventy billion Dotur lived, but a stronger central government had managed to surpass the overwhelming natural breeding urge that so multiplied the race and enforced a limit up on the population: sixteen children allowed. This limited the out-of-control population growth that had troubled the expanding race to an allowable degree. In fact, in different circumstances, this could've transformed the Dotur into a peaceful and stable race from the resource hungry juggernaut they were. However, it was at this time that the Dotur had their first contact with an alien civilization: the Molo'Qraaat. The Silent Crusade: The Silent Crusade struck a race unprepared for conflict. The interstellar military was almost nonexistent: a fleet or two still testing out what type of fighting worked in space. In fact, private vessels outnumbered the military by a ratio of over ten to one. The first assault took a Dotur colony world off the stellar map in just five weeks, while the military was unable to respond. The entire military and political hierarchy had been decimated in under a week, another example of the supreme skills of Molo'Qraaat assassins, and it was quite a while before a lone admiral grasped the reigns and instituted military law and a state of total war. The great bulk of the Dotur race finally responded after losing nearly two dozen colonies and having many more besieged. Millions upon millions of factories began to crank out weaponry to arm the billions of conscripts that mustered for war. Ship docks worked around the clock, building carrier upon carrier at a prodigious rate. The birth limit was removed, and a huge new generation of Dotur were born for the war. The Dotur threw their full force at the Molo'Qraaat, and it was possible that, despite the unbelievable Molo'Qraaat successes, they would be turned back by sheer numbers alone. In fact, they held, inflicting great losses upon the Dotur fleets. But the Dotur could take losses, and for every fighter destroyed, a thousand more were ready to take it's place. Either way, the Crusade's lightning advance into Dotur territory had been stopped, the impact blunted by countless swarms of Dotur fighters and horizonless armies of soldiers. The line would hold for almost the entire war, the hardy Molo'Qraaat military machine taking the hammer blows of the Dotur horde. It was not until the final year of the war that the tide turned, as the newest generation of Dotur were thrown against the Molo'Qraaat lines and gradually pushed them from Dotur space. It was only at this time that the stubborn Dotur high command accepted peace terms from the Molo'Qraaat. Effects of the Crusade By the end of the war, called the "Storm of Blood" by the Dotur, nearly ninety billion Dotur had been killed. Twenty billion civilians had died, from both Molo'Qraaat forces and the intense and demanding industry routine at home. It is estimated that almost three billion Dotur workers died from industrial accidents alone and another six from exhaustion, a testament to the awesome, but harsh, power of the harnessed heavy industry of the race. The effects of the Crusade of Dotur society can not be understated. It instilled a sense of xenophobia and jingoism that can still be felt to this day. It also united the formerly at-odds coalition of the colonial governments with the central authority of the home planet. Perhaps most importantly, it solidified Dotur society into government controlled civilization it is today. After the war, the Dotur focused on rebuilding, and adopted a foreign policy of political isolationism. Controlled trade with other countries was carried out, but that was the extent of communication. They re-expanded, settling what former holdings they could, the ones not scarred with dirty bombs or nuclear fire, and when they ran out of former holdings, began to expand ferociously into new territory. Despite this wave of settlement, the Dotur territory is less than half of its former size. The new state is still burdened by overpopulation, although with government control, it is still at easily managed levels. A great obstacle has been the removal of the birth restrictions, which have only recently been lowered to thirty children per family. As such, the Dotur have adapted an imperialistic and aggressive attitude. Pouncing upon Molo'Qraaat regret about the war, they have been aggressively seeking territory as compensation ever since. Religion The Dotur race does not have a single religion, rather they have a number of major faiths. Hyjudra, Jyssris, and Lunctal are but a few of these, but Hyjudra is by far the most common. Another example of the cultural implications of a high reproduction rate, Hyjudra emphasizes a cycle of birth, life, death, and rebirth. It lacks some common elements of a religion, and in fact, many have classified it more as a philosophy. Hyjudra law states that all Dotur souls are really one collective, one body. This collective is scattered throughout the entire race, and souls return to the collective to be born anew upon death. This structure emphasizes a racial unity and supports the common Dotur tendency to favor the group over the individual. For what is essentially a peace-oriented religion, Hyjudra has taken an ugly turn in recent years. Ever since the horrors of the Storm of Blood, Hyjudra has taken an almost militant stance against aliens, deeming all non-Dotur to be outsiders, not of the Dotur collective and intending only harm to it. While some liberal minded clerics have preached acceptance, they are drowned out under the tide of anti-xeno officials. Territory *Home system: ** Myryll System-2 planets. System classifications: Industrial, Residential, Military *Core systems: **Urink'rii- 1 planet. System classifications: Agrarian **Traank'trei- 4 planets System classifications: Agrarian, Residential **Oourei- 2 planets System classifications: Industrial, Residential, Military **Yyryp'tei- 3 planets System classifications: Agrarian, Residential, Industrial *Outer systems: **Treitei'tei- 2 planets. System classifications: Residential, Military **Chiangyii'rii- 1 planet. System classifications: Industrial, Agrarian **Rii'Krei'trei- 1 planet. System classifications: Residential **Chit'rii- 2 planets. System classifications: Industrial, Agrarian **Uur'ii- 1 planet. System classifications: Agrarian, Military **Yii'trei'hyj- 1 planet. System classifications: Industrial **Lynur'rii- 1 planet. System classifications: Residential **Gurngand- 2 planets. System classifications: Military.